Survival
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange dead? I don't think so.....what if she just slipped away. Oneshot. Read and review, please!


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Potter. If I did Mrs Weasley would have gone the same way as Freddie.**

And in the midst of the commotion, the cheering and the hugging nobody saw Bellatrix Lestrange slip away. Out into the darkness and the cold; she was sobbing and choking on blood. Her Lord, her master was gone and as far as she knew it was because of that Potter boy. And what of Rodolphus? Rabastan? Her sister and the Malfoys? Hadn't Potter been dead? Cissy had said so. It must have been Dumbledore's doing. She pulled her mask back on although she knew she could no longer hide away from who she was. People would recognise her anywhere; she was his most faithful servant, his protégée and his devotee. She entered the forest intending to hide there. Maybe it was a trick. Mayber her Lord was waiting to rise again. But deep down in her heart she knew this was a lie and she was alone again like she had been for those fourteen years in Azkaban.

The trees crowded her way and once in a while she came across a body. Some wore masks and some wore smiles. She recognised a few of them, Yaxley, Avery and MacNair all lay on the ground dead. Rokwood and a werewolf lay across from each other. She stopped and pressed a kiss to each of their heads thanking them for their service to him and moved on. Eventually she came to the clearing where but an hour ago she had knelt by her Lord and watched him triumph. For a while she sat and listened to the cheers coming from the castle. Who would mourn the Death Eaters? Nobody. What a stupid question. She moved on again searching for a body of a family member. She saw her niece's body. It was still warm from where she had struck it earlier with a flash of green light. The husband lay next to her smiling as though he knew something she didn't. Perhaps he did. Probably not, she was still Bellatrix Black after all. She leant down and picked it up. So much like Andie, like herself. The Black blood was evident and for a moment she felt regret but then she remembered how Andie had left her.

There was a crash as a tree fell down. She heard shouting. Had they realised she had gone? No, they were too busy with their celebrations. She lit her wand and hid. Two men came into the clearing. Both tall masked and robed. She knew them though.

"Roddy, Bastan?" she asked.

"Bella, where are you? Aren't you dead? They said, we heard them. Molly Weasley."

"No, I'm here. How did you escape?"

"Back entrance by the greenhouses. You?" Rabastan said.

"Slipped away. He's gone Roddy."

"I know Bella. But we're still here. So there's only one question, what now?"

"Malfoy Manor." Bella said. Cissy would help, wouldn't she? She kissed her husband and they left not really quite sure of what was happening and unaware that the marks on their arms had disappeared entirely.

The group sat and waited at the Manor for quite some time. House elves scurried in and out clearly unaware of the horrible event that had just taken place. Eventually three pale and blonde figures appeared. They entered the room and there was silence.

"How?" Cissy asked hugging her sister.

"Stupid Weasley. Did she really think she could kill me?" Bella cackled.

"We need to hide Cissy." Rodolphus said. "We need your help, all of you."

The Malfoys nodded. It was arranged that they would use the fidelius charm. Lucius would be the secret keeper as he was stronger. They would hold funerals but the real Lestranges would continue to live in Ebony Manor as they had before the war. It worked well really. Ebony Manor was restored to its former glory and the Malfoys and a couple of other survivors visited occasionally. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had twins the following year. Born under Taurus, they were named as was traditional in the Black family, star names: Alcyone and Aldebaran Black. 11 years later they received a letter from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Dear B and R Lestrange

I am writing to inform you that your children have been accepted into witchcraft and wizardry. Alcyone and Aldebaran will be great additions to our school and we look forward to seeing them in September. They will be entered under the name of Black and will be placed in Slytherin automatically to avoid questions. Please do not fear me, I mean no harm and will not be alerting the authorities to your survival unless you refuse to let your children attend Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall

The parents stared blankly at the letter but after a great deal of thought packed their children off with Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy to begin schooling. Ebony Manor was quiet once more and nobody was any the wiser that living on the hill in a splendid refurbished Manor were the world's most wanted criminals.

**Author's note: Because I can't bear to see Bella, Roddy and Bastan die. Sorry. Yes, I know this can't really happen. **


End file.
